1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ashtrays and, more particularly, to ashtrays having rests for supporting cigars.
2. Description of Related Art
Ashtrays have been used in the prior art to provide receptacles for ashes from cigars and cigarettes as they burn and for disposal of the cigar or cigarette after smoking of the cigar or cigarette has been completed. Ashtrays usually are designed for providing a rest for the cigar or cigarette, in order to hold the cigar or cigarette as it burns, when not being smoked, but when the smoker desires to keep it lit and available for smoking.
The angle of inclination Used for holding the cigar or cigarette has varied among prior art ashtrays between steep declines, slight declines, and relatively steep inclines. Traditional designs for ashtrays, for example, provide a dish having one or more notches or smooth arcuate recesses in the periphery of the dish, in which the cigar or cigarette can be rested. The cigar or cigarette is often rested in the traditional ashtray design in a steep decline state, where the proximal end of the cigar or cigarette is elevated above the burning end of the cigar or cigarette.
Other conventional ashtrays, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,862 issued to Pruyne, incorporate only slight decline angles for holding the cigar or cigarette. According to the Pruyne patent, a slight decline orientation of the cigar or cigarette facilitates the flow of tar released in the cigarette, for example, to move downwardly to the burning end of the cigarette rather than flowing to the paper on the side of the cigarette and condensing thereon to discolor the cigarette and adversely affect the taste as the cigarette is later smoked. A perceived advantage of conventional ashtrays, which are configured to hold a cigar or cigarette in a slightly declined orientation, is to ensure that the cigarette falls into the ashtray as it burns down unattended, thereby avoiding a potential fire.
One prior art ash receptacle orientates the cigar or cigarette in an upward orientation, such that the burning tip is elevated above the proximal end of the cigar or cigarette. U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,815 to McCully discloses a combined cigar and cigarette holder, which has semi-circular rests 8 and 9 for accommodating cigars and cigarettes, respectively, and which also has a vertical post 6 for elevating the cigar and cigarette holder significantly above a support surface. The cigar and cigarette holder holds the cigar or cigarette at a relatively steep inclined angle, and therefore requires the vertical post 6 to elevate the cigar or cigarette above the support surface, in order to prevent the proximal end of the cigar or cigarette from touching the support surface. Because of this steep incline orientation, the vertical post 6 is further needed to hold the cigar or cigarette significantly above the support surface to provide for easier gripping of the proximal end of the cigar or cigarette.
Additionally, the semi-circular rests 8 and 9 are designed to closely grip and hold the cigar and cigarette, respectively, to thereby prevent slippage of the cigar and cigarette onto a countertop or flammable surface, because of the relatively steep incline angle. Since these rests 8 and 9 are adapted to tightly grip and cradle the cigar and cigarette, respectively, each rest 8, 9 can only accommodate a specific diameter cigar or cigarette. The tight gripping and holding of the cigar or cigarette at rests 8, 9, respectively, further makes placement of the cigar or cigarette, and removal thereof, difficult and inconvenient for the user.